Sem Querer
by Miss Dartmoor
Summary: Foi numa dessas manhãs em que Dean foi buscar o café deles e Sam ficou no quarto de Motel que ele se deu conta do que estava acontecendo. WINCEST! Não gosta, não leia.


**Sem Querer**

_por Miss Dartmoor_

---

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural, Sam e Dean não são meus. Mas assim que eu ficar rica eu cuido disso! ;D

**Sinopse:** Foi numa dessas manhãs em que Dean foi buscar o café deles e Sam ficou no quarto de Motel que ele se deu conta do que estava acontecendo.

**Beta:** Eu não tenho Beta, qualquer erro que você encontrar é culpa minha.

**Shipper:** Sam e Dean Winchester – **Wincest!** O conteúdo não é pesado, mas mesmo assim, se você não curte relação amorosa entre os irmãos Winchester, eu sugiro que procure outra fanfic pra ler.

**N/A: **A música utilizada no capítulo não me pertence. Pertence a **Avril Lavigne** e o nome é "**Fall To Pieces**".

* * *

**Capítulo Único.**

**

* * *

  
**

**---**

_**I don't wanna fall to pieces**_

_Eu não quero cair aos pedaços_

_**I just wanna sit and stare at you**_

_Eu só quero sentar e te olhar_

**---**

Foi numa dessas manhãs em que Dean foi buscar o café deles e Sam ficou no quarto de Motel que ele se deu conta do que estava acontecendo.

Ele sempre se dava conta das coisas mais óbvias tarde demais. Missouri costumava dizer, quando eram pequenos, que ele era o garoto mais inteligente que ela já tivera o prazer de conhecer na vida, e também dizia isso Pastor Jim e Bobby, todos os poucos caçadores com os quais seu pai fez amizade ao longo dos anos, com a exceção de Missouri - que não caçava fantasmas e mandava demônios pro inferno como passatempo, ou seja, não era uma caçadora, era uma médium.

Talvez ela suspeitasse do que fosse acontecer desde o início. Talvez.

Sam era, era e sempre foi inteligente. Ele era o cérebro da dupla, e mesmo que na época eles fossem um trio todo mundo sabia que a maior sintonia acontecia com aquela dupla, aquela dupla de irmãos. Ele era o cérebro, era a teoria e Dean era a prática, era a ação. Todos sempre souberam disso, até mesmo seu pai.

Sam sempre foi ótimo em pegar as coisas no ar, em sacar algo antes mesmo daquilo acontecer ou alguém admitir que aconteceu, fosse esse algo o que fosse, mas tinha certas coisas pras quais ele costumava ser mais "lerdo", assim por dizer. Ele sempre foi péssimo com garotas, o mulherengo da dupla sempre foi Dean. Sam por outro lado era o nerd, o garoto reservado que não sai com qualquer uma apenas para saciar algum desejo animal que ele andava sentido, não importava quantas vezes Dean tentava o arrastar pra cima de algum rabo-de-saia, esse não era Sam Winchester. Ele sempre foi péssimo com cantadas, ele sempre foi péssimo em tomar a iniciativa, ele sempre foi péssimo com garotas.

Até hoje ele não entendia como tinha conseguido uma namorada como Jess.

Porque sempre que alguma garota sorria para ele e perguntava se ele podia pagar uma cerveja para ela, no momento em que Sam dizia "Claro", ele ia fazer algo estúpido em seguida que acabaria o constrangendo mais do que qualquer outra pessoa poderia se constranger no mundo, era sempre assim. O mulherengo, o "Don Juan" que conseguia fazer uma garota cair de quatro por ele com a cantada mais banal que Sam já ouviu na vida, era Dean e não ele.

Mas Dean costumava dizer que não entendia como Sam conseguia estragar tudo. Sam tinha um poder de sedução que ele nem sabia que tinha: o seu sorriso que mostra as covinhas, seu olhar confortante e seu corpão escultural de tirar o fôlego chamavam a atenção das pessoas e quando se dava por conta havia uma fileira delas caindo de quatro por seu irmãozinho, prestes a fazer qualquer coisa para aquecer a cama dele e mais alguma coisa... E Sam? Sam nunca pareceu se dar conta disso, porque ele chamava atenção sem querer, era algo automático e que tinha a ver com seu carisma e seu jeito de parecer o mais certinho e reservado.

Acho que foi sem querer que ele acabou conquistando Dean.

Como íamos dizendo, Dean era a pessoa mais astuta, mesmo que se fizesse de idiota na maioria das vezes ele sempre sabia o que estava se passando. Porque o instinto de Dean nunca falha, se ele diz que uma coisa é assim, não importa se na hora ela pareça o oposto, no final das contas ele sempre vai estar certo. Sam por outro lado sempre foi péssimo nisso, ele era ótimo em fazer besteiras, bancar o teimoso e então quebrar a cara e ter que agüentar Dean dizer: _"É chato dizer, mas eu te avisei",_ e talvez fosse por isso que ele se tocou tarde demais o que se passava entre eles dois.

Não foi premeditado, não foi algo que deveria ter acontecido ou que ele acreditasse que estava escrito nas estrelas, incesto é algo muito, _muito_ errado e ele duvidava muito que Deus tenha escrito em linhas tortas que ele deveria se apaixonar por seu irmão mais velho. Não que ele acredite em destino, claro.

- Então... – Missouri quebrou o silêncio que havia se instaurado no quarto logo após a saída de Dean da cozinha. Ele tinha que cuidar do carro para os dois poderem cair na estrada novamente já que o trabalho nessa cidade havia sido terminado com sucesso. Na época eles ainda estavam procurando seu pai.

Sam se lembrava de erguer seus olhos para a mulher negra sentada em uma das cadeiras, o observando como se Sam fosse a coisa mais curiosamente interessante no momento.

- Então... O que? – Sam perguntou com sincera confusão.

- Desde quando você anda querendo levar seu irmão pra cama? E eu não estou falando de tirar uma soneca. – Ela disse casualmente e deu uma risada quando Sam se engasgou com a própria saliva e começou a tossir excessivamente e sentir seu rosto pegar fogo. Na época ele se lembrava de ter agradecido a todas as entidades religiosas por Dean ter entrado na cozinha e o rumo da conversa ter mudado. Na época ele também se lembrava de ter se enganado dizendo que aquilo era brincadeira de Missouri e que não, ele não estava querendo levar Dean pra cama pra eles, bem, pra eles _mandarem ver_ como um par de coelhos.

É, no fundo, no fundo, ela sempre soube. Quando via os dois interagirem, quando via os dois se olharem, mesmo que na época nem eles soubessem Missouri _sempre _soube no que isso ia dar.

Todo mundo havia notado. Missouri havia sido apenas a primeira, e então Bobby, e então Ellen e, Sam desconfiava, até mesmo Jo e Ash. Todo mundo parecia notar o modo como Sam olhava para Dean, com a admiração que ele sentia, com o desejo obscuro de beijá-lo e tocá-lo em todas as partes do corpo e ouvi-lo sussurrar seu nome, _gritar_ seu nome. Todo mundo, mas com a exceção de Missouri ninguém comentou isso com Sam, eles apenas o olhavam daquele jeito estranho como se soubessem seu segredinho sujo, e por mais que Sam tentasse disfarçar, sempre ficava evidente quando ele percebia as pessoas o encarando enquanto ele percebia que estava encarando demais seu irmão e, então corava e tentava fingir que o chão era a coisa mais interessante do mundo. Sempre ficava evidente que todo mundo sabia e o que Sam realmente sentia pelo irmão.

Dean provavelmente sabia também. Não tinha como todo mundo ter se tocado e Dean, justo Dean Winchester, não ter notado. Por mais absurdo que parecesse ter seu irmão mais novo caindo de amores por você, não tinha como ele não ter visto que era exatamente isso o que estava acontecendo. E isso era o que mais machucava, porque Sam sabia que Dean sabia e ele continuava a se fazer de desentendido e continuava com seu papel de irmão-protetor.

Acho que foi sem querer, também, que Sam acabou sendo conquistado por Dean.

E foi naquela manhã quando Dean voltou com o café, sorrindo daquele jeito tão _Dean_ e deixando as coisas em cima da mesa cheia de papeis de jornais que Sam passou a noite lendo, que ele viu seu irmão sentado na beirada da cama com os olhos avermelhados de tanto chorar.

Ele parou, seu sorriso se evaporou e ele tirou da boca aquele Twizzler que ele estava mordendo quando entrou no quarto.

- Sammy? – Ele sussurrou, completamente preocupado. Seu irmão ergueu o olhar para encontrar os olhos verdes de Dean nele e ele se cansou, se cansou de fingir que não sentia nada além de amor fraternal por seu irmão mais velho. Cansou-se de se reprimir.

Ele o queria, o queria ao seu lado como sempre soube que ele estaria. Mas ele queria mais, como sempre quis em toda sua vida quando disse ao seu pai que queria uma vida normal, ele queria Dean agora mais do que qualquer outra coisa na sua vida e ele sabia que, se ele tivesse Dean, ele estaria finalmente satisfeito. Porque antes sempre pareceu que algo fazia falta e agora tudo fazia sentido, Sam finalmente se dava conta e admitia isso para si mesmo. Ele não queria apenas seu irmão mais velho Dean Winchester, ele queria Dean, o homem Dean Winchester todo para ele de todas as maneiras que ele poderia ter.

Ele queria entrar na mente de seu irmão e tê-lo entrando na sua. Ele queria amar Dean daquele jeito supostamente errado e queria ser amado de volta.

**---**

_**And I don't wanna a conversation**_

_E eu não quero uma conversa_

_**I just wanna cry in front of you**_

_Eu só quero chorar na sua frente_

**---**

- Eu não posso continuar com isso. – Sam sussurrou, sentindo o ar lhe faltar. Dean se ajoelhou em frente a ele e o tocou nos ombros.

- Isso o que? – Ele parecia sinceramente confuso.

- Eu sei que você sabe, todo mundo sabe que você sabe. – Sam continuou a falar, se perguntando se aquilo que estava falando fazia sentido.

- Dá pra ser mais específico, Sam?

- Eu não posso continuar com essa mentira, Dean. – Sam disse, exausto de fingir. Dean franziu a testa, sem compreender.

Foi numa dessas manhãs em que Dean foi buscar o café deles e Sam ficou no quarto de Motel que ele se deu conta do que estava acontecendo.

Então ele enterrou o rosto nas mãos e se recriminou de todas as formas possíveis, porque ele estava se _interessando_ pelo irmão de uma forma errada, estava se sentindo _atraído _pelo irmão e aquilo era tão novo e tão forte que ele considerou ir embora o mais rápido possível antes que aquilo tomasse conta dele de vez.

Foi aí também que ele descobriu que não podia se afastar porque não conseguia mais viver sem Dean, e ele não conseguia mais viver ao lado de Dean daquela maneira, fingindo, dissimulando.

Foi nesse dia também que Dean entrou no quarto de Motel e pegou Sam chorando na beirada na cama, envergonhado demais de si mesmo. Dean se ajoelhou em frente a ele e ouviu Sam dizer aquelas coisas sem sentido, e então perguntou o que havia de errado e a falta de resposta de Sam pareceu incomodar e preocupar o mais velho de verdade, e o fato dele ter começado a chorar sem sentir vergonha e sim com vergonha de_ dizer_ o que estava acontecendo, foi que preocupou Dean totalmente.

Foi nesse dia, também, que Sam descobriu que era recíproco.

- Sammy... Fala comigo. – Dean murmurou, buscando o contato visual que Sam se recusava a lhe dar.

**---**

_**I don't wanna talk about it**_

_Eu não quero falar sobre isso_

_**'Cause I'm in love with you**_

_Porque estou apaixonado por você_

**---**

- Não, esquece Dean. – Sam disse mais baixo que um sussurro, arrependido por não ter conseguido ser forte e ter continuado a fingir antes que as coisas ficassem assim drásticas. Arrependido por não ser forte como Dean e conseguir não chorar quando a única coisa que ele queria fazer era chorar feito uma criança por tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo.

- Sammy...

- Você não entende! Eu te amo, eu... _Eu te amo._

As palavras saíram com dificuldade da boca de Sam e ele soluçou. Dean piscou forte algumas vezes antes de se dar conta do que estava acontecendo.

- Você o que?! – Ele tinha ouvido perfeitamente, mas não estava acreditando.

- Eu te amo, Dean. Eu amo você. – Sam repetiu, como se doesse dentro dele dizer essas palavras, porque machucava saber que aquilo acabaria com sua relação com Dean, porque não era um sentimento mútuo. Dean ficou em silêncio durante um longo tempo, e Sam aproveitou para voltar a ter a calma que ele costumava ter nessas horas, mas então quando viu que tinha conseguido parar de chorar o silêncio de Dean e a falta de uma reação começou a assustá-lo e a deixá-lo com medo. – Dean?

Dean abriu a boca, como se fosse dizer a coisa mais importante do mundo, mas ele de repente a fechou de volta e não disse nada. Ele fez melhor, ele fez do único jeito que sabia que Sam entenderia perfeitamente, porque ele era Dean. Ele segurou o rosto de Sam delicadamente e forçou um contato visual e antes que o caçula tivesse oportunidade de dizer qualquer coisa, Dean o beijou com intensidade e sinceridade. Uma intensidade que fez seu corpo tremer nas bases, e uma sinceridade como se Dean dissesse tudo o que queria dizer através daquele beijo. Ele beijou Sam como se fosse a última coisa que faria na vida, e Sam correspondeu porque ele esperava por isso há anos e agora que tinha acontecido, parecia surreal demais.

Dean tirou seu fôlego com aquele beijo. Sam podia dizer vários "Eu te amo", porque Dean sabia que Sam não dizia aquilo da boca pra fora. Sam nunca dizia aquilo a alguém a menos que fosse o que sentia, o que _realmente _sentia, mas Sam sabia que Dean não dizia essas coisas, não, ele não dizia, ele mostrava.Mostrava o quanto amava Sam e o quanto foi torturante para ele se reprimir durante todos esses anos, até mesmo quando ele começou a notar Sam olhando-o de outra forma e que, talvez, o caçula estivesse sentindo o mesmo por ele. Ele não queria corromper Sam, ele não queria fazer nada sem ter a certeza de que o que Sam sentia era realmente verdade, nada do que ele fosse se arrepender depois.

Mas Sam estava sofrendo, sofrendo porque não o tinha e Dean não suportava ver seu irmão sofrer, suportava menos ainda quando Sam sofria por causa dele.

Então ele o beijou mandando tudo para o espaço, beijando com seu corpo e sua alma sentindo Sam corresponder com o mesmo desespero, a mesma intensidade.

Dean estava se entregando, incondicionalmente.

O beijo foi quebrado porque os dois precisaram de ar. Eles se olharam durante um longo tempo, sem dizerem nada. Sam tocou seu rosto, contornando com a ponta dos dedos as sardas no rosto de Dean, e ele não estava mais chorando.

- Eu te amo tanto, Dean. – Ele sussurrou, contornando os lábios de Dean com os seus dedos, e sorrindo de leve quando Dean sorriu. Ele nunca havia ouvido aquilo de ninguém, não _dessa_ maneira. Sam costumava dizer que o amava a cada oportunidade, principalmente quando eram mais jovens, mas então ele parou de dizer porque tinha a impressão de que isso incomodava Dean, o que não era verdade. Mas Dean nunca disse que gostava de ouvir aquilo de Sam e nunca disse a Sam também, não com palavras pelo menos. Porque aquilo, segundo seu pai, era demonstrar fraqueza.

Mas ele nunca tinha ouvido da boca de ninguém _dessa_ maneira como estava ouvindo agora de Sam, e ele nunca imaginou que um dia ouviria e ouviria justamente de Sam. Agora que estava acontecendo parecia surreal, surreal demais.

- Dean... – Sam sussurrou, quando Dean tocou sua mão que estava no rosto dele.

- Hum?

- Isso é errado. – Sam achou que deveria dizer, era o que qualquer um pensaria se soubesse.

- E daí? – Dean o olhou nos olhos, e Sam fez o mesmo, e então ele sorriu mais ainda.

- _E daí?_

- É, e daí? – Dean realmente não dava à mínima. - Dane-se.

Então ele empurrou Sam contra a cama e Sam foi obrigado a se deitar, e Dean ficou por cima e o beijou outra vez, mais forte, mais intenso, mais sedento. Sam retribuiu com a mesma intensidade, seguindo o ritmo.

Aquele foi o primeiro de muitos.

Sempre seria ele e Dean, Sam e Dean, Sam e Dean _e_ o Impala. Sempre seria eles naquela vida cheia de anormalidade e aquilo, _aquilo_ não parecia errado. Sam, e nem Dean, sentiam que aquilo era errado, e como eles nunca deram a mínima para o que os outros pensam mesmo...

**---**

_**You're the only one**_

_Você é o único_

_**I'd be with 'till the end**_

_Com quem eu ficaria até o final_

_**When I come undone**_

_Quando eu fico arruinado_

_**You bring me back again**_

_Você me traz de volta_

_**Back into your arms**_

_De volta pros seus braços_

**---**

**

* * *

**

.

.

.

**N/A: **Não sei da onde tirei isso... Mas eu até que gostei de escrever, afinal, é a minha segunda fanfic leve depois de "Quem cala, consente"! É, eu estou orgulhosa disso! \o/ Espero que vocês tenham gostado, me deixem reviews, elas melhoram tanto meu dia! *-*

Beeeeeijos! ;3


End file.
